ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben - Noah: The Ultimate EX Crossover
Ben - Noah: The Ultimate EX Crossover is a crossover been Creation Voltion and Noah 10. Hypnosis He rest of team, to sky open is portal, the walked in, is vent to Noah 10 crosstime. Ben (Creation Voltion): Am I a genius, or is this the worst idea I've ever had. When Noah, Erika, and Jack appears. Erika: I am Erika Landis. Ben (Creation Voltion): Woah! How to Ben even the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX, Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX, and Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX after first appearance in Creation Voltion, but Noah 10 crosstime. Ben (Creation Voltion): That's seen where is Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX, Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX, and Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX? Whatever. Noah: The cure didn't work on you... Wait. Is that your real face? Sorry! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Noah! You can't beat all these aliens. Jack: Well, yeah... but I was using it! When Jack serged and towards at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX when is rotated at Jack folding. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): I missed! Jack: Nobody! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): And just stand around while you suck the life out of my cousin? Not a chance, Jack! Jack absorbing into a ground, he from arm shape into a giant arm, he punching at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX. Erika: (when Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX and Jack is fighting) STOP! Need I point out that this isn't the best place for a fight. Anything happens to that storage tank and you'll know why Plumbers made this place so remote. Now let's just talk this out calmly, rationally. Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Whatever happens here, is Gwen Tennyson. It's nothing compared to what can Kevin Levin would have done to you. Jack: Oh yeah? Erika: Jack, don't stop. We're not running a boarding house here. No more relatives! Jack: Me? Erika: Not for more. Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): I can scan your intelects and what my spatiel perspective is is not glorious for your skills and abilities. Now, I recomend you should surrender and give us back our friend back. Erika: Really? Still giving your best. Am I right? He charge 150 feet tall! Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): WAY.... It's second. Erika: Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX, or everything! He charge back. Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Never question my authority my dear friend! Situations get worse by that way! Erika: Exacly! Now lets use the spacecraft to fly there! Hurry! Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Stop! Jack: (uppercut at the Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX's face) Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Not on my watch! When is teleported into Ben's world, he is can buliding is gone, when city and rock appears. Jack: Oh no, is gone! Ben (Creation Voltion): But aren't you supposed to be down in the lower levels, my HUMAN scientist? Jack: You eight little things...you may be the key to Universal peace... Ben (Creation Voltion): I'm the smartest being in five galaxies. Show me respect human. (looks) Oh no! The car is gone! Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion, off-screen with Ben): BEN TENNYSON! Ben (Creation Voltion): Says here that the head is not even from our own dimension...That's so strange. Jack: It must stop into alone! Turns him. Evil Jack: I am Battle Armor! Ben (Creation Voltion): That is costume that Retaliator. Noah: Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX, don't do this! According as Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX did. Ben (Creation Voltion): Well, it didn't not speak. Noah: You better pay me well, these things are impossible to find and catch. Evil Jack shot a beam at the team into a trashcan. Ben (Creation Voltion): Even...even...even, Cannonbolt. He in a Enhancedmatrix 9.0 Enhancement Absorbent is evolved into a Enhancedmatrix 7.0 Enhancement Master Control. Ben (Creation Voltion): Cool! He slashed by Evil Jack. Evil Jack: You must to did from Enhancedmatrix 7.0 Enhancement Master Control you meet from copying them. Into them. Evil Retaliator: I am Evil Retaliator! Ben (Creation Voltion): No way. He appears. Ben (Creation Voltion): (Evil Retaliator smashed at the Ben, but saves as the Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX is a strength power of FastTrack) Ugh! Evil Retaliator: (slashed him, and escape from the Galvan Mark VIII) Ben (Creation Voltion): What's going on? Evil Retaliator steals the Battle Armor Suit, when is the destroyed of Galvan Mark VIII and explosion in the end. Ben (Creation Voltion): No. Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX did. Erika: Jack is missing. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Now I can open a portal to get out of here. Erika: Me? When is a Evil Retaliator flew down, he his armor suit. Evil Retaliator: I don't know how you survived, but I'll kill you again! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): (shot the beam at the shapeshifting, but appears, to grabbed him) Evil Retaliator: We need to find a portal out of this dimension. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): (screamed in pain) Erika: STOP! Just because you don't like tragedies doesn't mean you can't watch. Ben (Creation Voltion): (scrolling through with a Enhancedmatrix 7.0 Enhancement Master Control) Enhancedmatrix 7.0 Enhancement Master Control, it scanned of released. According to Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX even that merge with Enhancedmatrix 7.0 Enhancement Master Control. Ben (Creation Voltion): I am using the alien and species powers, but because can to stop Retaliator, that even to use it with me, going to Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX! (transformed) Shockquatch! Mmm, that is Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX i made it that voice me, Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX! Shockquatch is cool. Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Ben, watch out! Evil Retaliator shot beam at Shockquatch but merge back into two more and stopping him. Ben (Creation Voltion): It didn't not normal, The Ultimate EX that evolution of... that even along. (transforms) When Ben as Upgrade and they merge with Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX is evolved into Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Upgrade Suit. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Upgrade Suit: (roars) I am Upgrade Suit. (he cracks at the Evil Retaliator's arms) Evil Retaliator: No! He got to punching Evil Retaliator, when Noah trying to get Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Upgrade Suit at the thing, he added into Fusion Dance. Evil Retaliator: Of course. That pathetic turtle wasn't strong enough to survive the lava. I should've known. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX's Upgrade Suit: (Noah repaired as a First-Aid) Now I must find a way to get off this strange universe. He split back, Upgrade detransformed. Ben (Creation Voltion): Ugh, it still. Evil Retaliator flew away... When is meanwhile. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): I should kill you where you stand for what you where going to do to her. Noah: Why? Ben (Creation Voltion): What! Erika: Do this, that because counter like Biowulf. Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): I will destroy the three of you once and for all. Erika: Do you remember that beam Hex shot you both with?! Ha ha ha Well it must have been a body switching spell! Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Hex!? Erika: Oh my body switching spell worked. Teachio! Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX detected. Noah: My car! Wow, I'm really sounding like Kevin. Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): I guess I took a bite out of crime. Erika: (to Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX) No I will not be defeated by you ever again! When Noah talking. Noah: (talking to Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX) Well if, Vilgax couldn't beat me I don't think you have a chance beating this mean green plant thing! Erika: Awesome, hmm I wonder what this button does? Ben (Creation Voltion): Why?! When is a teleported into a Research Quarter. Erika: Max! Max (Noah 10): Erika! Erika hugs Max. Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Don’t just stand there Kevin do something. Max (Noah 10): Kevin does not appear, it is cannot again. Erika: Do have can using Ultimate EX Alpha, nope. Max (Noah 10): What is it, why? (looks at the Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX as a Eatle) Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX first appearance in Creation Voltion, but Noah 10 crosstime. Max (Noah 10): (shocking) Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX! Didn't not that even voice or another alone! Erika: Don't stop, Max. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): I am Eatle, this is a unknown species in the crosstime. Erika: Eatle? What is Eatle that even DNA sample of a unknown species. Max (Noah 10): That is even to use a Eatle to defeated at Nemesis's suit with released. Ben (Creation Voltion): Wow. I've never been this alien before! I wonder what it does? Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): I dare them to fight me in water. When is a Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior appears, he shot wave at the Policeman. Max (Noah 10): What is going on? Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior he wave at the window he cracks, although Max holding a gun. Erika: Max! When Ben, Noah, and Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX is running into a outside at Research Quarter. Erika: Stop! (running out at the Research Quarter) Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion): Erika! (running off at the Research Quarter) Max shot fire with a gun, at the Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior. Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior: In our universe a ruthless dictator has taken control of the universe. He is the true face of evil. According as Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX eating a small box, he glowed green with a fin is a connected on a confirmed. Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior: Well, it looked like he was returning to that mutation as I left, I didn't really see. Anyway, will you return to my universe with me to stop him? Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX shot energy beam at the Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior, but no effect with a Diamondhead's Invulneability, when is punched at the Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX, he similar to the Eatle's voice. Noah: EATLE! Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior he grabbed at the Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX's fin. (possible) Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): You from a parallel world. I have come to stop you! Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior punching at the Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX is flying into a control panel. Noah: EX or ever! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline, off-screen): Noah, you use get an Upgrade! Noah transformed, he glowed green appears he used the green eye on one and appears. Noah said... Upgrade! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline, off-screen): Go! According to Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX and Upgrade performed at Fusion Dance into Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX's Upgrade Suit, but attacked by Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior. Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior: We charge me, we cannot to together me! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX's Upgrade Suit he attacking at the Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior, but punching at the Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX's Upgrade Suit. Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior shot a wind blast in a unsuspecting Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX's Upgrade Suit, and punched at the Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior alonger ago as a inpuster away. Ultimate EX Fusion Warrior: No! Although Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX's Upgrade Suit split back and didn't know this. Meanwhile, he a appearance of the Matrix Sector I Entrance. Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): Along. When is a open the white, his a Alien fusion of the alonger. Ben (Creation Voltion): Gwen! Kevin! Kevin and Gwen (Creation Voltion): Ben! He appeared Gwen and Kevin hugs is Ben at first time. Ben (Creation Voltion): Woah! Ultiaon220 (Benwolf/Heatblast's fusion): I don't know what you're talking about, but I remember a in the crosstime. I'm looking for! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): Now protected. Ultiaon220 (Benwolf/Heatblast's fusion): No. Kevin and Gwen again. Gwen (Creation Voltion): Stop, fighting! We can do it used crosstime! When team walked in he a Perfertion Machine Center. Ben (Creation Voltion): Alpha? Ultimate EX Retaliator: I am Retaliator, we can another crosstime. Gwen (Creation Voltion): When is do this. When Alien fusion is dust by Evil Alpha appears. Gwen (Creation Voltion): Oh no! Noah: ALPHA! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): Alpha?! Noah: What? Evil Alpha: They should be in for a suprise when they awake. Noah: You!? Evil Alpha shot a beam at Ultimate EX Retaliator and turned to dust. Noah: No! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): What! When they suprised appears as a Perodua Viva Hybrid EX! Perodua Viva Hybrid EX first appearance in Creation Voltion, but Noah 10 crosstime. Noah: Perodua Viva Hybrid EX! Perodua Viva Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): Buzzshock! Noah newly released. Evil Alpha: Now released and me got to copy alone to cannot. When Evil Alpha grabbed Noah by the wrist and a blast of red light blinded the screen. When we get vision back, Noah's Matrix is recharging and Evil Alpha copies the Matrix. Perodua Viva Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): What an HFIL! Evil Alpha: Thank you for this watch. It complements my eyes. Noah: Dude, he copied your watch thing! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): I noticed! When Evil Alpha activated his Matrix and scrolled through. When he found the form he wanted, he transformed. Evil Alpha Heatblast: (roars) Noah: Oh no! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): Should we run? Perodua Viva Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): We should run. According to Noah, Perodua Viva Hybrid EX, and Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX ran screaming. Evil Alpha Heatblast shot a fireball at them and knocked the down. They got up and dodged another blast. The jumped behind two trashcans. Perodua Viva Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): He has his own Matrix! We're screwed. Noah: Have been charged, Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX, use Size Charging is a work to use Eatle's powers. Now you stay here. *transformed* Smallarge! Smallarge grew bigger than Evil Alpha Heatblast ran ran to him. He punched him three times, but Evil Alpha Heatblast shot fireball at Smallarge, but Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX eating and glowed green into a fin connected. Evil Alpha Heatblast then transformed into Alpha Way Big. He grabbed Smallarge by the arms and threw him into a building. Smallarge: Go! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX shot energy beam at the Evil Alpha Way Big, but no effect at the possession. Smallarge: Do something, Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX! (transformed) WAY BIG! Although Noah as Way Big charged at Evil Alpha Way Big and they locked hands. They struggled. Eventually, Evil Alpha Way Big kneed Way Big in the stomach and shot a cosmic ray at him. Noah detransformed in a Control Panel. Noah: Do something, better! Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX (Creation Voltion Timeline): I can call him names! Evil Alpha Way Big transformed into Alpha Eatle to attacking the Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX, is punched by Evil Alpha Eatle that possession on his Ultimatrix symbol in red lines. Continued later... He confirmed in Season 3 on Ben 10: Creation Voltion. Errors and Trivia *Error: Although Smallarge said, "Do something, Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX!" and "Do something, Ben!" at first time. *According to Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX is a costume at the Biowulf from Generator Rex. *There is no transformation sequences of Ben's aliens, however there is a transformation sequence for Evil Alpha Heatblast in Heroes United. *Erika, Jack, Max, and Noah first appearance in Creation Voltion. *There is no Legendary EX sequences included Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX, Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 Hybrid EX, Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX, Perodua Alza M2 Edition Hybrid EX, and Perodua Viva Hybrid EX have first appearance in Creation Voltion. *None of Ben's Ultimate aliens appear in the special, even though four aliens that do appear (Big Chill, Cannonbolt, Swampfire, and Wildmutt) have Ultimate versions. *Alpha's form, color and constant need of energy is similar to P'andor's. Also Alpha, in his smaller form, looks like a red Naljian. *There is no transformation sequences at the FastTrack, when is no line sequence for Perodua Viva ELITE Hybrid EX.